This project consists of three areas of investigation: (1) Mathematical Modeling of Substrate Transport in the Microcirculation, (2) Approximation Techniques and Numerical Methods for the Solution of Transport and Diffusion Processes in Biomedicine, and (3) Mathematical Models of Binding Equilibria. All areas have in common the development of conceptual models as mathematical formulations from basic physical, biochemical or biomedical principles. Methods for solution via computer are studied; those which appear theoretically sound and efficient in practice are used to produce unkown parameters from experimental data, simulate laboratory experiments, and/or to validate experimentally determined ranges of variation in biomedical phenomena.